Cry for Help
by XgreeneyedelfX
Summary: Well this story is actually really old. i just worked on it, changed it and boom. this is it. Aragorn is taking Gandalf's death very hard and he has failed to notice that one of the fellowship is seriously injured. sorry if there are mistakes.
1. Clueless

This is a little story that I wrote the first time is saw the lord of the rings the fellowship of the ring. I have worked on it, changed it and this is how it turned out. I hope you guys like it. Enjoy.

Cry for Help

Aragorn watched as Gandalf dropped into the dark abyss below Moria. He did not cry out in fear. Just fell after the Balrog. Aragorn stood in shock. Boromir called his name but he paid no heed. He was in a void, no one but him was there. It was dark and lonely. Full of pain, disappointment and dread.

Legolas grabbed Aragorn's arm, he tugged at the ranger. He did not feel the arrow that pierced his side, nor did pay any attention to it. He broke the shaft of the arrow and continued to tug at his friend.

"Aragorn, come. We must leave now" said Legolas as he finally got a reaction from his friend.

Aragorn ran up the stairs as fast as he could. He needed to leave Moria; he needed to escape the pain.

As soon as he stepped out of Moria all grief had Left him, he knew he was now the one leading everyone to Mordor. He could not let the fellowship see weakness. He needed to be the strong one, for them.

Legolas walked across the rocks, emotions washed over him like a wave. Each one stronger than the one before. His arm around his waste in a protective embrace and his eyes filled with tears. The emotions were alien to him. He had never lost some one who he cared about so much.

"LEGOLAS GET THEM UP" shouted Aragorn as he set his eyes upon his weeping friend.

"Give them a moment for pity sake" asked begged Boromir as he looked at Aragorn angrily.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs" replied Aragorn "We must reach the woods of Lothlorien" he said as he sheathed his sword.

~o~

They ran across the grass towards the woods of Lothlorien with great speed. Legolas' side was beginning to pain him but he still paid no heed to it. He could get it looked at later; he needed to get into the woods. He wanted to feel safe among the trees. Hear them sing.

"Stay close young hobbits" Said Gimli as he motioned Frodo and Sam to stay close "they say that a great sorceress lives in these woods. An elf witch... of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell! And are never seen again" said Gimli as he allowed his fear to slip into his voice.

Frodo could hear her voice in his head. He shivered as she told him of the evil he carried.

"Well here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily" said Gimli, a smug smile escaped onto his lips "I have the eyes of a hawk and ears of a fox" Gimli jumped as he saw the arrow that was aimed at his face.

A Blonde elf walked from the midst of the armed elves, he carried a sly smile on his face.

"The dwarf breaths so load we could have shot him in the dark"

Aragorn walked up to the elf, his pleading eyes were enough to break someone's heart.

~o~

"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion." Said Haldir as he bowed to Legolas, a look of concern in his eyes (Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil.)

"Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien" said Legolas his eyes becoming heavy (Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lórien.)

"ier lle eithel" said Haldir as he placed one hand on Legolas' shoulder (are you well)

"Quite well" said legolas, switching to the common tongue.

Legolas' legs buckled, Haldir caught him as he began to fall to the ground. Haldir noticed Legolas' wound.

Legolas tried to push away Haldir's probing hands.

"Let me look." said Haldir as he gave Legolas a stern look. Legolas nodded and let Haldir inspect his wound.

Aragorn moved to Legolas' side, his face covered in fear. Legolas' eyes began to roles back into his head as his consciousness began to leave him. Aragorn and Haldir did not notice Legolas lose consciousness for they were too fixed on his wound.

Haldir lifted Legolas into his arms, being careful not to cause discomfort.

"You may go no further" he said as he noticed that the fellowship began to follow him "Legolas shall come with me. You shall remain here until I or another of the queens guard come to you!" with that Haldir left with the limp legolas in his arms.

Aragorn's heart sank. He had been too wrapped up in his protective coat to realise that Legolas had been wounded. He had failed to notice that his closest friend, the one who had always been there to protect him had been seriously injured. He sank to the ground. Eyes followed him as fell to his knees. He did not care if they saw his weakness, his vulnerability. He was completely helpless know and the fellowship knew it.

Well there is the first chapter. Not the greatest story but you know. Lol

Please review


	2. No Need To Be Sorry

No Need To Be Sorry

It had been two days since the fellowship had arrived in lothlorien. The lady of the wood had allowed them entry into her forest, but no one had been allowed to see Legolas. Aragorn had lost sleep and refused to eat. It had not been lady Galadriel's choice to disallow the fellowship to see him. Haldir had become very protective of the prince, never leaving his side. Asking questions every time Legolas moaned. Galadriel did not know their history, but she knew there was one.

Legolas slowly came into knowing, his vision was blurred and his head pounded. Haldir sat at his side, watching as his friend slowly began to wake up.

"Legolas?" said Haldir as he placed a caring hand on the elf's forehead

"Water" replied Legolas, his voice weak and raspy

"Of course" said Haldir as he held a cup to the prince's lips

"Where's Aragorn?"

"With the rest of the fellowship" replied Haldir, a little disappointed with the prince's question.

"I want to see him"

"Not right now. You need to rest."

"I want to see him." Said Legolas, his tone more commanding.

"And I said not right now. You are weak Legolas. You must recover your strength!" replied Haldir as he got up and left the room.

Legolas sat in his bed, mixed emotions washed over him. The determination to see Aragorn and the frustration of his weakness

~o~

Aragorn hat decided to place himself near to the building that Legolas had been taken to. Over the days he had been there he had planed way of trying to get in to see his friend. But he had decided that it wasn't worth it. Haldir was not someone he wished to get on the wrong side of.

He lent against a tree. It stood tall and towered over him. He let his eyes drift open and closed. He had no energy to fight tiredness anymore. He knew that nightmares would wake him. Or the guilt he felt would give him restlessness.

He heard footsteps heading towards him. He opened his tired lids to see Legolas leant against a tree. He was panting as he struggled towards Aragorn.

Aragorn leapt to his feat his feet and swiftly ran to his friend.

"Legolas, you should be resting."

"I had to see you"

"Here sit down," said Aragorn as he help Legolas to the ground.

Legolas breathing was heavy and raspy. His hands were shaking with utter exhaustion.

"You know Haldir is going to have my head if I don't get you back!" said Aragorn as he eyed his friend.

"What's life without a little risk?" said Legolas jokingly as he gazed at the trees. His smile soon turned to sombre expression as he looked down to his hands.

"What troubles you?"

"I know you blame yourself for what happened" Legolas paused, hoping that he would get an answer from Aragorn "it wasn't your fault. It was mine for ignoring my wound in the first place. I should have had you take a look at it."

Aragorn was taken by surprise. Legolas never admitted to wounds being serious or that he ignoring them was a bad thing.

"It was my fault you got hurt. I failed to notice and it cost you."

A single tear escaped Aragorn's tired eyes.

"You have been taken with grief. We all have but blaming yourself for what happened to me will drag you down." Legolas paused and looked at his friend "the fellowship needs your guidance. You need to be strong for them ok?"

Aragorn nodded. He placed a friendly hand on Legolas' shoulder and the tow friends sat and watched the stars.

Well there is chapter two. Haldir is not going to be happy when he finds out Legolas went for a stroll. Next chapter will be up soon.


	3. True Strength

Well this is the final chapter of the story I was writing. I hope that you have enjoyed this short story. Enjoy

True Strength

Legolas lay in bed. He gazed at the stars, glistening in the sky. A smile crept onto his pale lips. Haldir sat on the chair next to Legolas. He had been livid when he had found Legolas sleeping on a tree next to Aragorn.

"Did he come and get you?" said Haldir suddenly.

Legolas looked at Haldir in surprise.

"No I went to him. It took all my strength to make it to that tree." Said Legolas in reply

"Do you expect me to believe that?"

"In all the years is have known you Haldir, you've never believed me. Even when I was telling the truth." Said Legolas as he gave Haldir a weak smile.

"That is true my friend." Said Haldir as he let out a small laugh.

"Haldir, I shall be leaving with the fellowship."

"Why?" Haldir gave his friend a quizzical look

"I made a promise to Frodo to protect him. I shall honour that promise."

Haldir nodded as he looked down to his hands. He was disappointed.

Haldir and Legolas had been friends since childhood but they truly became close when Legolas saved Haldir. Haldir had been wounded in battle. Legolas' father had been ordered to leave the elf and carry on fighting and leave Haldir, but Legolas could not do it. He carried Haldir of the battlefield and took him deep into the woods. He did not leave Haldir's side and even though his father called him a coward he was not ashamed of what he did. He was not ashamed that he had saved Haldir's life. When Aragorn came into Legolas' life things became distant between the elves. They did not see each other very much and every time they did meet. Aragorn was always at Legolas' side. Haldir was truly jealous of the ranger for he had one Legolas' friendship. He did not allow his jealousy to show, even though Legolas new it was there.

~o~

Aragorn slowly helped Legolas to the area that the fellowship had been situated. The fellowship had been eager to see the elf again and it gave him comfort to know that they had been concerned for him.

When he had first joined the fellowship he knew that the hobbits were a little wary of him. They did not understand the elf for he was different to the ones they had met in Rivendel.

"We are nearly there my friend," Said Aragorn as he smiled at his friend.

"Thank you Aragorn."

"LEGOLAS" shout Merry as he ran up to the elf, his smile widened.

"Merry" said Legolas as he weakly ruffled the Hobbit's hair "May I sit Aragorn?" said Legolas, he was slightly out of breath.

"Shall you remain here in Lothlorien?" asked Merry, his smile now gone from his face.

"No, I shall still travel with you. I mean to keep the promise I made to Frodo."

Merry's smile returned to his face.

Soon the rest of the fellowship came and greeted the elf. Boromir was slow to join them, but he was soon laughing and joking with the rest of the fellowship.

Legolas' strength began to return to him through out the day. Soon he was able to stand and walk by himself. Occasionally he would use a tree for support. But his elven healing was really beginning to show.

In just two days the fellowship would leave the safety of the forest for which many more perils would await them.

Sorry it was so short. I am going to be righting a sequel to this so bare with me. Thanks for reading. Please review.


End file.
